Love of My Life
by Black-Cherry-Jam
Summary: Arrogant, popular, high-flying, egotistical James Potter. How on earth could Lily Evans fall in love with such a boy? How does such a teenage romance morph into the love of her life? Sirius' mind is officially boggled.
1. An Owl at the Window

Lily Anne Evans was slumped at the kitchen table, one summer morning, a slice of toast hanging from her mouth

_Lily Anne Evans was slumped at the kitchen table, one summer morning, a slice of toast hanging from her mouth. She jumped out of her skin as a loud tapping noise pierced her sleep-fuzzed mind, she looked towards the kitchen window, and to her surprise saw an eagle owl perched there, staring intently at her with wide amber eyes. The tapping noise started again a confused look spread across her features; she just sat there mystified as to why an owl would be tapping on her kitchen window._

_Humming floated into the kitchen as her mother appeared carrying a huge pile of paperwork. Before Lily realised what was going on, a loud scream echoed in her ears and pieces of paper floated to the floor like snow, spinning around her. She looked towards her mother who was staring wide eyed at the large owl still sitting there. "W..why is an owl sitting at __**my**__ kitchen window?" she stuttered. Lily, having no answer to the question, shrugged. "Well, Lily," her mother said in an agitated voice "can you..erm..do something about it please." And with that her mother started to pick up her pieces of scattered paper._

_After all the screaming Lily had woken up a bit and looked towards her new task, looking at the huge eagle owl, she noticed that there was, or what appeared to be, a letter hanging from it's beak. With furrowed brow Lily walked tentatively towards the window, putting her hand to the latch, she moved ever so slowly so as not to startle the poor creature. Once the window was open the bird flew in, causing her mother to scream, __**again**__. Lily smothered a childlike grin. She loved animals, but she couldn't think of any realistic idea as to why there would be such a creature sitting at the window, let alone with a letter in it's beak._

_Dropping the letter onto the kitchen table, the bird flew back out the window. Closing the window again, Lily sat back down at the table eyeing the envelope, onto which her name had been written in green ink. She reached toward the letter staring at the flowing green handwriting:_

_Lily Evans_

_Beag Coinnigh_

_Spinner's Avenue_

_Spinner's End_

_Manchester_

_M13 9DT_

_Turning the envelope over she noticed a heraldic device colored in green; looking closely she saw that the shield was dived into four sections each with a different animal in, a Badger, a Lion, a Snake, and a Raven. Above the shield floated a banner that said "Hogwarts" in large letters, and underneath the shield, a banner floated saying __Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus. ' I'll have to research that later' thought Lily (Lily had a love of languages, well, anything academic) She wondered why the letter had been written on parchment, 'Nobody uses parchment any more!' she thought questioningly._

_Opening the envelope, she pulled out two pieces of parchment; opening them she read the enclosed letter, a confused yet curious expression playing upon her features:_

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_

_Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Miss Evans_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment, and the instructions to Diagon Alley and Platform 9 ¾._

_Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall _

_Deputy Headmistress_

_Having read the letter again she called to her mother, who was still collecting up her paper, " Mum! Mum! Look! Look! I have a letter form a school called Hogwarts and.. and it says I'm a witch!! Look Mum!!" Lily was jumping up and down at her mother's side shoving the letter into her face, "Look Mum!!" Taking the letter off her daughter she scanned it, 'What an earth was a Mugwump?' Patting her daughter on the head, she called for her husband, "Harry?! Harry?!"_

_After a few minutes Lily's father came trudging into the kitchen, he was jovial man, always a smile on his face; he had bright red hair and blue eyes. At the moment he had mud covering his hands and forearms due to the work he was doing in the garden._

"_What is dear?" he questioned, he didn't usually like any one disturbing him when he was working. "Lily's just got this letter! Look it says she's a witch!! What do you think?" Lily's mother, Ana, was Irish and she had an abundance of blonde hair as well as a delightful nature, she also possessed a pair of flashing, emerald green eyes. "__Well, I think that is fantastic!! Fancying having a witch in the family! _Gosh_ that is exciting!!" he went to ruffle Lily's hair, but she ducked quickly under the move to prevent mud getting into her hair, she went to hug him instead._

_Running into the hall way and up the stairs as fast as she could, Lily reached her sisters bedroom in hardly anytime at all. Knocking loudly, she bundled into the room and started jumping on her sister's bed, shouting at the top of her voice " I'm a Witch!! I'm a Witch!!"_

_Petunia was sitting in her armchair on the other side of the room, reading a book. When her sister had come charging in she had looked up, but with little interest. "Lily, you can't be a witch, there's no such thing as a witch!!" she replied to her sister's wild screams of joy. "But I have a letter downstairs saying that I'm a witch! I have to go to witch school and everything!!" _

"_You're lying!" Petunia shouted back_

"_Am not!"_

"_Are too!"_

"_Go and look then! Mum has it!"_

_With that Petunia threw her book down and charged out of the bedroom and thumped down the stairs._

With a jump Lily woke up.


	2. Of Friends and Enemies

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything from the Harry Potter world!

**A/N:** Sorry I didn't leave any messages in my first chapter! Hope you liked it! Please review, its my first fanfic!

XXXX

Lily was lying in bed staring at the ceiling. 'What had prompted that memory?' she thought. Lily was now seventeen and in her final year of the Wizarding School, Hogwarts. It was the summer holidays and she had just got the letter reminding her of the start of school, enclosed had been a list of the necessary seventh year books and equipment, as well as that, she had been congratulated on receiving the position of Head Girl.

Lily was still excited about this; her badge was gleaming at her from its position on her bedside table. She was still wondering who the Head Boy was going to be, there were a number of boys who could fill that position. One stuck out in her mind, Remus Lupin.

Remus was a thin, blonde haired seventeen year old, and a very intelligent person. He was a great friend of hers, and she couldn't wait to see him again. The only problem Lily had with Remus was his group of friends, The Marauders, 'What kind of a name is that?' she questioned. Lily could never understand how Remus had made friends with those boys, James Potter, arrogant bully, Sirius Black, arrogant, **annoying** bully, Peter Pettigrew, plump, annoying little **rat**. These boys terrorised the school, playing practical jokes on students and teachers alike, bullying Slytherins, or anyone who annoyed them. They had a large group of fan girls who followed their every move, from the blink of an eyelid to the movement of a little toe, and the worst thing was, they were in Gryffindor, her house and they were a disgrace to it's name!! "Pah!" Lilly had no interest whatsoever in these particular boys.

Lily rapidly changed her train of thought; if she carried on down that root then she was heading for serious trouble. She refocused on her best friends, Alice Sharp, Marlene McKinnon, Dorcas Medowes, Frank Longbottom, Edgar Bones and the Prewett brothers.

She couldn't wait to see them all again, admittedly she had seen Alice, Marlene and Dorcas last week and they had had a group party at Edgar's house three weeks ago, but still, she was bursting with excitement. They only had till Monday and she wanted it to come so fast!

Tomorrow she was travelling to Diagon Alley, with her parents, to collect the necessary supplies, 'maybe I'll see them then' she thought as she turned over and fell asleep again.

XXXXXXXX

Her alarm went off at nine the following morning; Lily waved a sleepy hand, which, instead of turning it off, only knocked it to the floor. Stumbling out of bed she headed to the bathroom, only to beaten to it by a blur, which she believed to be her sister. Instead she headed downstairs and into the kitchen. Her Mum and Dad were both up _and_ dressed already. "Morning Lily! Would you like some toast?" greeted Ana. "Um… that's fine thanks Mum!" Lily replied as she made her way towards the fridge to get some milk out. After getting a drink she sat down at the table and perused the mail stacked in front of her. "Oooh.. I have a letter!!" she said in surprised delight. Opening it she read the contents:

_Hey Lily,_

_How are you?_

_We all forgot to ask you last week when you were going to the Alley, you'll probably get this too late seeing as I've sent it through the muggle post, but we were hoping you could meet us there on Friday hopefully in the ice cream parlour at 11?_

_I hope that's ok._

_Anyway, see soon_

_Lots of love,_

_Alice_

_Xxx_

With an excited squeal, Lily started to rush around the kitchen, grabbing and eating her toast ever so quickly, then thumping up the stairs to her bedroom. Her parents just stared at each other in astonishment. Five minutes later Lily was thumping back down the stairs, coat and shoes in hand. Sitting at the table she put her shoes on, then grabbed her parents hands and heaved them towards the door. As they left, Ana called back to Petunia " Pet? We're going now, be careful! We'll be back later! Bye!" And that was that. They arrived at the local station, grabbed the next train to London, and off they went.

XXXX

When they arrived in London, Lily literally sprinted off towards the Leaky Cauldron, "Lily! Lily! Wait for us! What's the hurry?" Harry called after her. Slowing her pace, Lily waited outside the station for them to catch up, and, at a more sedate pace, they worked their way towards the Leaky Cauldron and Diagon Alley.

XXXX

The Alley hadn't changed a bit, people still bustled here and there, shop signs swung in the wind, and Gringotts stood proudly at the very end of the alley. Checking her watch, Lily sighed, realising she was amazingly late. "Mum, I'm just heading to Fortescue's, I'll meet you at the bank in a minute." Lily turned towards the parlour. Inside, she apologised profusely to the gang, explaining that she needed to school shop before anything else. They understood, Lily loved her friends.

XXXX

Entering Gringotts, Lily was overwhelmed at the size and strangeness of the building, as she had thought ever since she first came. The goblins were scurrying around, as usual, and others were staring arrogantly down on the wizards and witches from their high cubicles. Walking over to a particularly mean looking goblin, Lily stated her name and account number. Following the escort assigned to her, who was rather fat compared to the other goblins if she didn't think so herself. Lily adored the journey down into the caves; it was just like the roller coasters at the muggle theme parks. Her parents hated the journey; they had travelled down with her that first year, but were too sick and scared to ever make the journey again.

XXXX

Lily had purchased her necessary books and equipment, and had left her parents at Fortescue's. She had just enough money left to purchase a new owl, her original, a beautiful elf owl, Barney, had died last year or he had got lost or he had flown away, Lily wasn't sure, but he hadn't returned one night nor the following days, Lily had given up hope of seeing him again, and had not got round to getting a new owl.

The bell tingled as Lily entered Eeylop's Owl Emporium. Hundreds of owls were perched around her, making the shop claustrophobic. Feathers littered the floor and screeching filled her ears as she studied each bird. Out of nowhere she was sent sprawled across the floor, wafts of feathers flying up around her. "Well look who we have here! It's Evans!" with a groan Lily sat up and death glared Sirius Black. Sirius was pushed aside and James reached a hand to help Lily up from the floor. Ignoring the gesture, Lily stood up "Sorry, Lily, Sirius was just a little excited about getting an owl. He's never had one, you see" James apologised on Sirius's behalf, knowing his best friend would never think of apologising himself.

Lily cast a withering glance towards the pair and dusted herself down. She felt a pair of hands on her back, and turned to see James dusting the feathers from her. "Thanks" Lily said the reluctance clear. "Not a problem" James replied. "So are buying a present or are you here for yourself?" James queried.

"I lost my last owl, I need to replace him."

"Need any help?"

"Not really, but I think Sirius might." She replied casting a glance to the tall, black haired youth. He was standing on his tiptoes eyeing a bird that looked like it was about to peck his eye out. James left Lily to guide his friend in the right direction; he didn't think he'd want a vicious owl flying in and out of his dorm at night.

Lily had spotted a beautiful grey owl, in the corner of the room. She walked towards it, studying its obvious grace. It was huge, it's wings were striated with white and grey and a hint of brown, around its eyes were large discs of little feathers, creating the idea of glasses, and in those glasses were a pair of piercing yellow eyes. Lily had fallen in love with it from the moment she saw it. Walking up to the counter she asked for information on the creature. "Oh him!" the shopkeeper replied, "He is beautiful, isn't he? He is a Great Grey Owl, lovely birds, very loyal and reliable."

Lily purchased the bird and walked out of the shop without even a goodbye for the two boys left there.

XXXX

"Oh, Lily! He's beautiful!!" Alice cried, as Lily placed the owl on the table in the Ice Cream parlour. "I thought so too! Have you seen his beautiful eyes! He's just so striking, I couldn't resist him!" Lily garbled back.

Marlene McKinnon came bounding up to her from the counter, a large chocolate ice cream in one hand. She threw herself on Lily, squeezing her "Lily!! I haven't seen you for ages! How are you? You look great! Oooh, I'm likin' the owl, Lils! You have a feather in your hair by the way" Marlene was never the one to breathe when she had something to say. Lily laughed at her friends, antics knowing there was no point in replying to anything she had said, she'd just be cut off as another comment came pouring out of her friend's mouth.

Marlene was a short, lively girl, with short brown hair and piercing blue eyes, and if anyone could be the fifth marauder, she could. She just adored her pranks. Alice came over holding out a mint ice cream, Lily's favourite, "Yum!" was all Lily could say; she couldn't resist mint ice creams for even the smallest time.

Alice was tall with long blonde hair that curled in corkscrews at the very end; she had hyssop blue eyes, and a very intelligent, generous personality. The last of the girls, Dorcas was slumped in a chair by the window, idly licking her strawberry ice cream, she was the tallest of the four, with jet black hair and dark brown eyes, she was also the sporty one of the group, being one of the chasers on the quidditch team.

"Hey Dorcas!" Lily said as she sat down next to her friend "how are you?" Dorcas grunted in reply. "What're you looking at?" Lily asked noticing her friend's attention was directed out of the window. Following her friends gaze she, saw the Marauders, strolling arrogantly up the street, well Sirius and James were anyway, Remus was plodding along behind the pair and Peter was properly stuffing his face in some sweet shop, because he was no where in sight. "Staring at Remus again?" Lily said teasingly to her friend, a smile playing upon her features.

This jolted her friend from her hypnotic state; she glared at Lily before turning away. Lily pouted, "I'm sorry Dorcas, I was only playing!" to Lily's surprise Dorcas laughed.

"I can always get you to feel guilty, Lily!"

"You meany!"

"HAHAHA!!"

"Stop laughing at me, Dorcas!" Lily pouted again

Dorcas's laughter quietened down, and Lily was able to ask the question that she had been prevented from asking before. " Have you spoken to Remus about how you feel, yet?"

"Not yet!"

"Just go for it Dorkey!" Lily said using Dorcas's pet name

"I can't!! Every time I try, I stutter over the words just by looking at him!"

"Aww, that is soo cute" Alice said, joining the conversation "Just go for it, Dorkey! You know he likes you, why are you stalling!"

"I'm not stalling' Dorcas replied, frustration clear in her voice.

"Does anyone know who the head boy is?" Lily asked, steering the conversation away from dangerous waters.

Marlene plopped down next to her " No, why?" A look of pure happiness appeared on her face and she cried "You're Head Girl!!"

Lily grinned at her friend, and the group started jumping up and down with happiness, praising their best friend.

XXXX

**A/N:** So what did you think? Please review!


	3. Of Shakespeare and Marlow

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything from the Harry Potter world!

**A/N:** Another chapter! Please review!!

XXXX

"Lily! Lily!" a voice bellowed from the other side of the platform. Turning, Lily saw a tall, brown haired boy sprinting towards her. "Edgar!" she screamed in reply. Lily was greeted with a hug and a spin. "How are you? I haven't seen you in ages!" Edgar asked.

"I'm great thanks!"

"Had a good holiday?"

"Great holiday!"

"Ready to back?"

"Rearing to go!"

Edgar laughed, taking her hand and pulling her towards the train. "I have a prefects meeting to organise." Lily groaned, dumping her belongings in the usual compartment. Alice and Dorcas were already in there and greeted Lily and Edgar cheerfully.

Slowly, people began drifting into their various compartments, and Lily and Alice headed towards the front of the train and the prefects meeting. "Finally, our Head Girl arrives!" came an all too familiar voice from the other side of the compartment.

Lily gaped in surprise. James Potter was Head Boy!! Her brain wouldn't function, James gave her a do-not-make-a-scene stare, and Lily shut her mouth.

The usual notices were given out, passwords and the patrolling rota. At the end of the meeting, Remus pulled Lily into a hug, "How are you?" He questioned.

"In shock" came Lily's reply. Remus laughed, "We were all shocked when the letter came. James Potter, Head Boy. It doesn't function. Yet, he should be good at the job." Lily gave Remus a withering stare, but before she could reply, James interrupted the conversation.

"I'm sorry you had to find out like that, Lily. I was going to tell when I saw you in Eeylop's, but you seemed a bit cold." Remus's eyebrows rose and he looked towards Lily. Lily stuttered under his gaze. "Well, I'm…um…sorry about that. I wasn't in the greatest of moods after being thrown to the floor." Remus's gaze transferred to James, but he wasn't at all fazed "I already explained and apologised about that, but let me say it again, for good measure. I'm sorry." Lily glared at him and stormed out.

"Nicely controlled, James." Remus said, glancing down at his friend. "I'm sorry. I seem to be saying that a lot these days." James said heading back towards the other end of the train to join Sirius and Peter.

XXXX

"That two-faced, arrogant toe-rag!! That bully!! That egotistical bastard!" Lily fumed as she stormed into the compartment. "What's James done now?" queried Marlene, sitting down opposite a raging Lily. " Just had to go and be all arrogant and annoying and big-headed." Lily said through gritted teeth.

"Oh, so the usual then!" came Marlene's reply. Edgar, Fabian and Gideon were playing exploding snap next to the window, Dorcas was drooling in her sleep all over Fabian's robes, and Frank and Alice were snuggled up together opposite her.

"Don't worry 'bout it Lils!" Marlene said cheerfully "Your used to it by now. Hang on, your not used to it cos he hardly ever acts so mean around you, admittedly he looses his temper on occasion, but that's only on occasion, so yeah, you do have to worry. Sorry, I tried to help, but failed!"

Lily laughed at Marlene. Reaching into her bag, she brought out a large, heavy book. Flicking to her bookmark, she settled down to read. Leaving Marlene to sit and fidget.

XXXX

"Firs'-years over here! Firs'-years!" came the familiar voice of Hagrid, calling out to the new students and taking them on the boats to the castle. Lily stepped off the train, Dorcas in tow, and headed towards the carriages. She secured one for the whole group and got comfy. "When are you planning on talking to Remus?" she questioned Dorcas, gave an exasperated sigh and looked out the window. "When the time is right." She replied.

"What if he finds a girl and asks her out before you told him how you felt?"

Dorcas fidgeted in her seat, "I'll have to get over him then."

"You are so stubborn, Dorkey!" Lily said exasperatedly. Stepping out of the carriage, Dorcas folded her arms, like she always did when she was in a mood. " I want to talk to him, I really do. It's just…"

"Just what?"

"He's always surrounded by his friends."

"Here's your chance to get him on his own."

"What?!" Dorcas cried, whirling around. Remus was walking up to the castle alone, "Hey Remus!" Lily cried "Wait up!" Dorcas blushed furiously when Remus turned to face them. Grabbing Dorcas's hand, Lily caught up. " So, where are the terrible three?"

"The 'terrible twosome' saying doesn't really work for three." Remus chuckled. "They're properly off playing the first prank of the year." He replied. Lily huffed at this, "The Head Boy playing pranks is disgraceful! Anyway must be off!" she sent a pointed look at Dorcas, before turning and bounding up the stairs.

"Um" was all Dorcas could say, blushing.

XXXX

"Oooohh!! Hogwarts mashed potatoes!" Lily cried excitedly. Alice rolled her eyes, Lily was addicted to mashed potatoes, she just couldn't get enough of them. "Are you okay, Dorcas? Dorcas? Dorcas? **Dorcas!**" Alice screamed impatiently. "Hmm?" was Dorcas's reply, she wore a lovesick expression on her face. "I **said**, are you ok?" Alice asked again. " Just fine thank you." Dorcas said, still wearing that lovesick expression. "I give up!" Alice said, defeated, Frank chuckled at his girlfriend.

Further along the Gryffindor table, Sirius was doing his best to draw out a piece of information from his friend sitting opposite him. "What happened?! We saw you talking to Dorcas! What did you say?" he said, frustrated.

"I'm not interested in telling you at the moment, its too much fun watching your blood boil."

"That is unfair! Just cos I'm easy to wind up, doesn't mean that you can use it to your advantage!!" Sirius fumed.

"It is totally and completely fair!" was all that was said in reply, a loud noise had erupted at the Slytherin table and everyone had turned to watch All the Slytherins were screaming, ducking out of the way as food and drink launched themselves at the Slytherins. The hall was in uproar. Sirius sat laughing as Lucius death glared him, gravy and pasta sauce slid down his ivory face and through his platinum locks.

"HAHAHAHAHA!! If looks could kill, I'd be dead on the floor by now! HAHA! That was hilarious!! I have to do that again!!" Sirius laughed.

"Sirius Black!! James Potter!! Remus Lupin!! Peter Pettigrew!! Come here!! Now!!" came McGonagall's sharp voice. "Well, up we get, guys! We're headed for detention!" Sirius said. Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Gryffindor applauded the group as they headed to the teacher's table. Lily glared daggers at James as he walked past, turning away to finish her meal.

"Well, this is just disgraceful! Something like this on the first evening back!! Well, I am just astounded, you will all come to my office after the meal!" McGonagall shouted, disgruntled. "Now, now Minerva. I'm sure they will meet you. Go and sit. I have a speech to give." Dumbledore intervened.

"Hello, hello! Welcome back students and a warm welcome to all new students! I have the usual notices, the Forbidden Forest is out of bounds and the Womping Willow is still as dangerous as it always is. Another warning, be on your guard when leaving the school grounds, this dark wizard and his followers are extremely dangerous, so please, be careful. One last notice before I let you go to bed, I would like to speak to our Head students before they leave the hall. Goodnight!"

"Looks like your gettin' out of detention mate." Sirius remarked as they stood up. "I doubt it. See you later." The students started to trickle out of the hall, some making their own way, others following their prefects. Lily glared at James before pushing her way towards the front of the hall, James following in her wake. Eventually, with a lot of stumbling, shoving and a few bruised toes, they managed to make it to the front. Dumbledore immediately lead them out of the side door and headed up to the fourth floor. " Professor, what about McGonagall wanting to see me?" James panted.

"You may see her in the morning, James – Ah, here we are." Dumbledore exclaimed. Walking along a side corridor, they came face to face with a beautiful oil painting of two medieval noble women, in what appeared to be a flower garden. "Ladies." Dumbledore said politely. "Professor Dumbledore." They replied.

"The password at the moment is gallantry, but you may change it when ever you like, goodnight." Dumbledore turned in a whirl of starred robes and strode back down the corridor.

"Gallantry." Lily said and the painting swung open. Lily gasped when she stepped into the room causing James to walk into her. The room was huge, paintings hung in various places, sofas were clustered around the large fireplace and tables were set to the right. A large stairway led up to a balcony over looking the room. Three doors were set into the wall off the balcony, and behind the stairway, **another** door led to **another** room.

Lily ran forwards eager to explore, James's mischievous behaviour flying out of her head. Opening the door behind the stairs, she squealed in excitement. The room was lined with shelves upon shelves of books, from floor to ceiling. In the centre of the room was a large, circular table with rows of comfy armchairs lined around it, on top of it was a pile of parchment, quills and inkpots. Looking at the shelves again, Lily noticed sliding ladders. Running to the nearest ladder, she climbed up and scanned the top shelf, it was full of Shakespeare's works, pushing along, Lily giggled slightly as she slid along, she came to a section full of Marlow's work **(a/n: Shakespeare's rival).**

Running back into the main room, Lily ran up the beautiful staircase and through the first door she came to. James was lounging on a king size feather bed, the covers jet black. The window was huge, and the view spectacular, looking out across the lake and towards the forest. Against one wall was a huge wooden wardrobe, and against another was a large black sofa. Under the window was a beautiful roll top desk, opening it, Lily saw quills and inkpots and inkwells lining the back, and other of James's belongings lined the shelves and drawers.

Leaving all the draws hanging out, "Ah! Lily!" James groaned, Lily sprinted through an unknown door. It led into a wide bathroom. A huge, circular bath sat on one side of the room, the brass taps were connected form floor to ceiling, centrally in the bath and taps were lined from top to bottom, all the way around. At the edge of the bath were five tap heads, Lily turned one and the bottom set of taps turned on, the water and the bubbles pouring from them were the colour of Jasmines. As she turned each of the taps on, water of different colours came splashing down like a waterfall. There was blue, lilac, red and white. The room started to smell delicious, Lily tried to pick out the different scents, "Jasmine, rosemary, roses mint and.…. um…THYME!!" The bubbles were piled high, like mountains. Closing (and locking) the door, Lily undressed and stepped in. The water was delightful, just the right temperature. She relaxed, letting the water soak into her skin.

XXXX

"Lily! You've been in there for an hour!" James called through the door. Lily groaned, and ducked under the water, blocking out the noise. She looked down at her hands, and noticed they were prune like. 'Perhaps I should get out.' Stepping from the bath, Lily wrapped a towel around herself, from the hook on the wall. Walking over to one of the mirrors, she opened it and found all her necessary bathroom items stored neatly inside. There was another mirror on the other side of the room, which she presumed, belonged to James. A large shower was set into the wall on the other side of the room and a toilet opposite that.

Grabbing her clothes, she unlocked James's door, turned, and strolled through the other. Looking around her room, Lily screamed in excitement, it was huge! The scream was probably a bad idea, because James sprinted into the room shouting "What is it? What's wrong?"

"Absolutely nothing"

"Then why did you scream?"

"Because I'm so happy and excited!! Just look at the size of my room!! Oh my God!! I don't believe it!! I have a signed, yes **signed, **poster ofJohnny Depp!!" she screamed **again**. With a pained expression on his face, James covered his ears and walked back out of the room. Lily walked drunkenly towards her bed and flopped down upon the covers. The covers were midnight blue, and winnie the pooh was perched at the top next to her pillows, beautifully embroidered cushions were piled up around her them.

Walking over to the window, Lily looked out and saw the lake, bathed in moonlight, flowing out towards the forbidden forest, and just before the forest stood Hagrid's little cabin, smoke twirling from the roof, the light from the window's bathing the grass surrounding the cabin. Getting into her pyjamas, Lily strolled out onto the balcony area over looking the common room, The room was huge, the furniture and carpet a beautiful shade of cream, and the furniture was Gryffindor red. Lily hated to think what it would look like if people from different houses were chosen for the positions they held.

She walked down the stairs and into the library, to choose a book for some bedtime reading. Lily was surprised to see James sitting in one of the armchairs in the centre of the room, his knees pulled up to his chest and a book resting on them. Walking to the section entitled fiction, Lily climbed up a ladder perusing the shelves before her. She had pulled the ladder from one side of the shelves to the other before she finally settled upon a book, Pride and Prejudice by Jane Austen, one of Lily's favourites.

Choosing a seat opposite James, Lily curled up and started reading. She was halfway through chapter five when Lily realised it must be extremely late, even if it was a Saturday tomorrow, she wanted to get some sleep, so she got up from her warm seat. The wooden floor was cold underneath her bare feet so she started for the door when she noticed one James Potter curled up, asleep in his armchair. Running into the common room, Lily grabbed the nearest throw and ran back, removing his book, she placed the blanket on top of him, tucking it around him, and headed up the carpeted stairs for bed.


	4. Droplets of Pure Moonlight

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

**Sorry it's taken a while, had a lot of work to do!! Bloomin' drama!! Enjoy!!**

"Come on Prongs!! You've lost your touch over the holidays!!" Sirius bellowed. They were playing a game of quidditch, and James's team, much to his annoyance, were loosing. "You'll pay for that Padfoot!" James bellowed back. He knocked the quaffle out of Frank's grasp and sped down the pitch. Sirius came up next to him; James swerved, and passed the quaffle to Fabian, who passed it to Gideon, who scored.

The three did a victory lap around the pitch. Sirius scowled down at the trio; flying forward he snatched the quaffle out of Remus's hand and flew towards James's goal. The trio flew to stand guard, Gideon flew forwards, trying and failing to intercept the quaffle. James and Fabian stood their ground, waiting for the opportune moment.

Gideon flew towards Sirius, matching his speed; Fabian joined him, flanking Sirius. James struck. Flying forwards, he hooked his leg over the handle of the broom, with only his leg keeping him on the broom, he leant down and snatched the quaffle from Sirius's grasp. Spinning, he sped down the pitch, twisting and turning to avoid a collision with Frank, Sirius, and Remus.

Scoring another goal, James did a loop the loop, and landed, gracefully on the pitch. "What are you landin' for?! We haven't finished the game yet!!" Sirius cried, annoyed.

"I have to go in, Dumbledore called for a head meeting!" James called back to a hovering Sirius. "Bloody cheek!" Sirius replied, before flying off. James chuckled at his best friend. Sirius had moved in with him during their fifth year. Life at home with his parents had become unbearable, and he had needed an escape. James's parents had welcomed Sirius with open arms, accepting him as a second son.

After a quick shower in the changing rooms, James sprinted up to the castle. He ran into Lily outside the Head's Dorm, "Hey Lily!" James called, falling into step beside her. "Hey James!" Lily replied happily. James smiled, it was the first time in six years that Lily had used his first name, although it probably had something to do with the fact that she was in a good mood. Lily skipped a long the corridor ahead of James. Walking forward he picked Lily up and spun her around. When she was let go, Lily started at James, surprised at the move. Putting it at the back of her mind for later study, Lily carried on skipping down corridor.

James was happy, walking behind Lily, just watching as she skipped gracefully a long to Professor Dumbledore's office.

XXXX

"Good morning Mr Potter, Miss Evans. How are you finding your dormitory? I trust everything is to your satisfaction?" Dumbledore asked, a twinkle in his eyes. "Perfectly fine, thank you Professor." Lily replied happily.

"Good, good! Well I have asked you here for two reasons, both equally important in there own way." Dumbledore said with a sigh. " Firstly, the more grave of the two. We know that Lord Voldemort is trying to infiltrate this school. Gain more followers from impressionable people. I need you two to be on your guard, more so than any other student. If you find anyone suspicious, or **anyone at all** out of bed at night, I need to know. Here are notebooks, enough for you and the prefects. These will automatically record anyone who is out of bed, noting his or her name and house. Please would you call a prefects meeting to make sure this is used and the warning is known." Dumbledore paused, breathing deeply, obviously pleased to be passed that stage. Lily had noticed that the twinkle had left his eyes during that speech, a sure sign that things were very bad.

"Secondly, Halloween is coming up and we need a ball. I leave it to the two of you to prepare it all."

"Everything?" Lily asked.

"Absolutely. I trust you to do a good job. Now go and enjoy the sunshine!" The twinkle came back. Leaving the office, Lily heard James mutter something about warning the Marauders.

XXXX

Lily returned to the dorm, collected her book and headed down to the lake. The squid was floating on the surface of the lake, basking in the sunlight. Lily sat down on the little hill facing the water, lying on her stomach, she opened her book. 'Mr Darcy…god I love the TV version of this book; Mr Darcy is soo good looking. Anyway…' After managing about half a chapter, Lily was distracted by a shadow flitting across her page. Looking up, she saw James twisting and turning in the air, he swooped low, dropping his hand so it drifted in the waters of the lake.

Sirius and Remus appeared, flying above him, revelling in the cool breeze that whipped around them. It made you want to find a broom and join them in the blue sky. Let the wind take you, become free. Lily didn't know how long she had sat watching, but she was brought out of her reverie as they landed next to her. "Lookie, lookie 'ere it's little old Lily flower!" Sirius said, plopping down next to her.

Lily glared at him, annoyed at the transformation, one minute he could be so calm and graceful, the next the arrogance is back up, masking him. "Sirius, just shut up and enjoy the weather." James said, annoyed with him. It was Sirius's turn to scowl. "He's right, Padfoot. The weather won't be like this forever! Enjoy it while you can." Remus reasoned. James plopped down on the other side of Lily, putting his hands behind his head, he fell asleep.

Sighing, Lily returned to her book, but she didn't read, her mind was racing with thoughts. ' Why have the boys decided to sit with me? Well, Remus I can understand, but James and Sirius? Maybe they were just following Remus… but that doesn't make sense because Remus was the last to sit down, Sirius was the first. And why did James spin me around earlier?' Abandoning her book, Lily lay on her back and closed her eyes.

XXXX

"Lily, wake up." A soothing voice pierced her sleep. She curled up closer to the thing she was lying on. "Lily, come on." The voice said again. Opening one eye, Lily saw that she was curled up on the torso of a person. Lifting her head from its position upon the person's shoulder, she looked up to see who the person was.

She jumped up, James! She had been sleeping on James! Lily shouldn't have jumped up, she swayed on the spot from dizziness. James stood up to steady her, but she shrugged him off. Looking around, Lily asked "Where are Sirius and Remus?" James looked at her features, trying to discern what was wrong. "They headed inside about half an hour ago." James replied, confused as to why she was panicking. Lily started marching off towards the castle, leaving James behind, bemused.

XXXX

Fifteen minutes earlier, James was woken from his sleep. Opening his eyes, he saw Sirius next to him, wiggling his eyebrows. "Get in there!" he whispered before walking up to the castle with Remus. James lay there, slowly opening his eyes again to allow them to readjust. He hadn't realised before, but his left shoulder was weighed down by something particularly heavy. Looking down, he noticed Lily, fast asleep, using his shoulder as a pillow, she was curled up in a ball, tight against him, her hand gripping his shirt.

James smiled, this was something he had only dreamed about. He lay there in contented silence, gazing up at the clouds as they filtered past him, blown along by the cool breeze. He lost track of time, but as the sun rose closer and closer to prime, he realised he would have to wake Lily up and head in for lunch.

XXXX

James caught up with Remus, Sirius and Peter in the great hall. "So, how did it go with your little flower?" Sirius questioned with dramatic eyebrow wiggling. "I couldn't say." James replied his eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"What do you mean?"

"Exactly what I say!"

"Well, what happened?"

"I woke her up half an hour after you had gone, she looked at me, jumped up, asked me where you two had gone, and then stormed off!"

"That doesn't sound good, mate!"

"Don't you think I know that!! I don't even know what I did wrong!" James slumped forwards, head in his hands. A loud rumble echoed through the hall, it was raining outside. James jumped up remembering that Lily had left her book outside, and if the ceiling was anything to go by, it was getting wet. He ran out of the hall, the remaining Marauders looked at him and each other in confusion, then went back to their lunch.

XXXX

It was pouring outside; James squinted through the rain, as he ran towards where he and Lily had been sitting earlier. He had trouble finding the book as the cover was dark and it was dark outside. After five minutes of searching he found it right on the top of the hill. He sprinted back inside, the book in one hand. His white t-shirt was clinging to him, showing every toned muscle, his hair hung in his eyes, weighed down by the water it had absorbed.

He sprinted into the hall, sopping wet, lunch was over and people were milling around in the hallway. People stared, girls giggled, boys admired. Shoving through the crowd, he made his way back to the heads dorm. He found Lily sat in front of the fire, staring into the dancing flames. "You left this outside." James said, dropping the wet book down in front of her and marching away to have a bath.

XXXX

Lily jumped; she hadn't heard James come in. She looked down at the book; it was creating a wet puddle on the table. She whipped around to see James walking up the stairs, his white t-shirt stuck to him. She turned around again blushing, 'God he has a nice body' she thought, then froze. Was she really thinking this about James Potter, the egotistical, self-absorbing, arrogant bully?

She headed up to the bathroom, forgetting that James was in there. Opening the door, she halted, every muscle tense and a blush rising in her cheeks. James was stood with his back to her, completely naked. " I'm…um…s-sorry!" Lily stuttered, whirling back out of the room. She closed the door breathing deeply, trying and failing to calm down.

XXXX

James turned when he heard Lily's voice, only to see a flash of vibrant red hair and the door closing. He chuckled, something must have made her forget, he only hoped that it was him.

XXXX

Sirius was standing on the astronomy tower, humming, a cigarette hanging from between his lips. The stars were out and Sirius was enjoying the night. The door opened, and Marlene McKinnon walked in, a wicker basket in one hand. "Well, well, fancy seein' you 'ere!" Sirius chuckled "What's in the basket?" Marlene was surprised to see Sirius, not expecting anyone to be up here. Rallying quickly, she replied "Muffins, cookies, ice cream." She shrugged at the look on Sirius's face.

"I was hungry."

Sirius laughed again. "You come out 'ere to wallow in some depression or just to enjoy the stars?"

"Well, mainly to enjoy the night, but –"

"To enjoy other pleasures as well." Sirius finished, nodding to the cigarette in Marlene's fingers. Marlene nodded her head, embarrassed. "May I steal a cookie?" Sirius queried. Marlene nodded again, staring at the stars clustered around the moon. Sirius stood beside her, munching on a cookie, the only sound to pierce the night.

**Please review!!**


	5. A Tryst in the Closet

Hello. I'm sorry this chapter took so long to come. I have had piles of things to do and had writer's block as well. Not a great combination. I want to say thank you to all the people who have read my story so far and to the people who have reviewed it as well, thanks guys!! I hope you like this chapter! Enjoy!

I do not own Harry Potter, or anything in JK's wonderful world!

XXXX

The weekend flew by, and school began. People were seen rushing from place to place, late for morning class because they slept in. People groaned when homework was handed out. The library was in use again, and students and teachers alike sat in their rooms, books piled high around them.

Patrols went on late into the night, the usual suspects flushed out of dark corners and broom closets. The Heads planned the ball, patrolled and met with Dumbledore, all too often, having no free time for themselves. Quidditch practice had started again in full force, and because James was the captain, he had even less time for himself. He came in late, wet and muddy, and went to bed even later.

XXXX

Lily was on her way back from patrol when she heard rustling coming from her left. Walking towards the noise, she found a broom closet. Opening it, she found a very busy couple, "Excuse me, I do apologise for interrupting this little love fest, but…but…" Lily's voice died in her throat when she recognised the occupants of the closet. Dorcas and Remus stood facing her, hair and clothes obvious signs of what they had been doing.

"**Since when?!**" Lily fumed, Dorcas was one of her best friends and she hadn't said a thing.

Dorcas fidgeted, staring at her feet. "Since we came back." Dorcas replied.

"We've been back for a while, tell me when!"

"Since you pushed us together, when we were getting out of the carriage!"

"Oh my God!! That long!! How did the rest of us not find out??"

"I don't know, we were quite obvious."

"I'm so happy for you!!" Lily squealed, running and giving Dorcas and Remus a tight squeeze. " You can have your pleasure time at other times and in other places! I don't want you to be hiding in broom closets at this time of night **ever** again!" Lily said, the Head Girl demeanour returning. "Sorry Lily." Dorcas said.

"Won't happen again." Remus stated, blushing.

"Good." Lily nodded her head, turned on her heel and carried on her journey to bed.

XXXX

The following night, her journey to bed was disrupted…**again**. This time Edgar had walked up behind her, putting his arms around her waist, kissing her neck. Placing a blindfold on her, he said "Come with me. I have something to show you." taking her hand, he led her too the second floor. Walking backwards and forwards a few times, they walked through a pair of large wooden doors that had appeared in the wall.

Edgar removed the blindfold from around Lily's eyes, and she gasped. The room was littered with rose petals of all colours, a large bed was on one side of the room, the white sheets strewn with red rose petals. A large fire was in another wall and a chaise long was positioned in front of it. "You did all this for me?" Lily asked breathlessly. Edgar chuckled, a deep, rumbling, cheerful sound. "Well the Room of Requirement helped, but yeah, I did this for you. I love you."

Lily's eyes widened, "You love me?"

"I love you, so much!" Lily turned to face him, and he kissed her passionately. Spinning her around, he pushed her against the door. Her legs wove around his hips and her arms laced behind his neck. They were tight against each other, Edgar broke the kiss, a whine emerging from Lily when he did; she loved the feel of his lips.

Edgar just stared at her; 'She's so beautiful'. Lily shifted slightly, her back was wedged against something, as she fidgeted Edgar groaned. Lily stopped, wondering what he was groaning at. "Don't stop" he pleaded. Lily realised what she must have been doing and froze. "Go out with me?" Edgar asked.

"What?" Lily's head was whirling, everything was happening so fast.

"Go out with me, Lily?"

'James' The thought came unbidden into Lily's head. Did she really like James in that way? Their past showed that they were incompatible even as friends, so why was she hesitating about Edgar. She liked him, they were good friends, but could they be more?

"How could I refuse you, Edgar." She replied a smile in her voice and playing upon her features. He carried her over to the bed, and straddled her as rose petals floated around them.

XXXX

Dorcas and Remus were curled up on the sofa in the common room, both were fast asleep. Sirius sat in front of the fire, a smile playing on his lips. So this is what Remus was so secretive about at the feast! Well good for him, he needed a good woman! Sirius chuckled at the thought, a deep rumble in his chest. Getting up, Sirius walked over to Remus and Dorcas, he pulled the throw off the back of the sofa and threw it over the pair. Ruffling Remus's hair as he walked past, Sirius headed up to bed.

Marlene was sat in the corner of the room, a milkshake carton in one hand. She smiled at the kindness Sirius showed towards his friend. Sirius had just risen in her estimation. He wasn't just a brainless idiot, who followed his cock instead of his head. Marlene's smile turned into an all out grin with this thought.

XXXX

James had let Lily sleep in late enough, Dumbledore wanted to see them in fifteen minutes. He walked up to her door and knocked, no reply. He knocked again and walked in. Her bed was made, 'Is she up already? She can't be I've been up for hours, way before Lily would usually get up, and haven't heard the slightest sound come from in here or the bathroom?' he thought, confused.

Sprinting out of the dorm, he ran to the seventh floor and into the Gryffindor common room. Only a few people were up, all from the younger years. He ran up the stairs and into his friend's dorm. Pulling back the curtains, he rummaged around in each of their trunks. "Wha's 'appenin'?" Sirius asked sleepily.

"Close the curtains!"

"It's only nine!"

"What're you doing James?"

Moans erupted from the Prewett twins. "Where's the map?" James asked. Remus sat up, hair tousled from sleep, "Why d'you need the map?" He queried sleepily. James turned to face him "Lily's not in her room, and I know she hasn't been out of the dorm since we left for patrol. I have no idea where she is! You remember the warning Dumbledore gave us at the beginning of the year, anything could have happened to her!!" James had started pacing, one hand scrunched in his hair.

"Calm down James, we'll find her." Remus said, getting out of bed and walking towards Sirius. He lay down on his stomach and fished around under Sirius's bed. "Aha!" he said happily as he sat up again. "I solemnly swear I am up to no good." Remus stated, and fine lines etched their way across the parchment. Taking the map off Remus, James studied it for any sign of Lily. "There!" he said triumphantly "But, why is she in the Room of Requirement with Edgar Bones?" he paused. It suddenly clicked; he threw the map in Remus's face and stormed out of the dormitory.

XXXX

Lily stretched; rolling over she collided with another person. She sat up in surprise, but then it all came back, and she curled up next to Edgar, who immediately wrapped his arms her. 'I could stay here forever. I wonder how James is? How is he going to take this news?...Why am I so worried about him anyway, is it that he has changed, because we have been thrown together as Head students this year? What does it matter! I have Edgar now and a wonderful memory!!' She thought with a contented smile. Before she was able to drift back into sleep, a loud banging reverberated around the room. Both she and Edgar jumped up, fumbling with the covers, trying to find their hastily discarded clothes.

After five minutes of searching, Lily found every item of clothing. She hastily dressed and ran to open the door. James glared at her, a muscle in his jaw ticked. " Dumbledore wants to see us, **now**." James said through gritted teeth. He spun on his heel and marched away. "I have to go, Dumbledore wants to me.' She said, turning back to Edgar. She kissed him, a light, lingering kiss, before she turned and walked out of the room.

Running down the corridor, she saw James storming away, his shoulders hunched. "James wait!" she called, breathlessly. "Please!" Catching up with him, she stared at his features. " **What**?!" he fumed, noticing her staring at him. Lily recoiled at the angry outburst "God, what's got your knickers in a twist?" she questioned.

"Absolutely nothing. I'm perfectly fine." He muttered " 'cos everything is just fine with the world. The cheek. Didn't even come back last night, had me in panic. Argh!!" Lily was utterly confused, what an earth had happened to James and why was **she** getting the brunt of his anger?

"Stop. Stop walking away. Right now." Lily commanded, halting in the hallway "Now, you tell me what has got you in such a mood, because whatever it is has shaken you up." James just stood, glaring at her. "James." Lily said, in a tone that meant she was having none of his tantrums. "Argh!" James said again " Why Lily? Why? Why did you have to disappear? Why did you sleep with him? Why- **OW**!!" Lily had slapped him.

"HOW DARE YOU, POTTER! HOW DARE YOU! THIS IS MY LIFE; I WILL DO WHAT I WANT WITH IT!! I HAPPEN TO LIKE EDGAR, VERY MUCH! HAVE DONE FOR SOME TIME!! HE IS MY BOYFRIEND-"

"SINCE WHEN?? YOU'VE BEEN SINGLE FOR AGES, NOW ALL OF A SUDDEN YOU HAVE A BOYFRIEND??"

"SINCE LAST NIGHT, THANK YOU VERY MUCH!!"

"OH SO HE SEDUCED YOU, THEN ASKED YOU OUT!! NICE MOVE LILY!!"

"IT WAS **NOT** LIKE THAT!!"

"IF YOU SAY SO, LILY!!"

"OH, JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!!" she shouted, storming off.

"You're going the wrong way!! We need to see Dumbledore!" James called back.

XXXX

Sirius and Remus were waiting for him when they arrived back in the common room. James strode right past them, not at all interested in having a heart to heart right now. Lily stormed in a couple of seconds later, she halted when she saw them, "AAAHHH!" she screamed in annoyance and marched up to her room, slamming the door behind her. "I think we came at a bad time" Sirius said to Remus, he nodded and walked out of the common room.

James had changed into his practise kit, grabbing his broom; he stormed into the common room. Opening a particularly large window, he flew out and into the pouring rain.

XXXX

"Lily! Are you ok? We heard from Edgar that you had an argument, well he said it was more like a shouting match, with James." Alice questioned, as she ran into Lily's bedroom. Marlene and Dorcas followed behind more sedately, which was out of character for Marlene who was usually full of energy.

"Did you give him a piece of your mind, Lils?" Dorcas questioned as she sat down on the large feather bed that took up a large area of Lily's room. Marlene ignored the rest of the group and walked straight to Lily's poster of Johnny Depp, she leant against the portrait and seductively said "Hey Johnny, how are you today?"

"Marlene, get over here, we have a friend in need of comfort!" Alice cried, irritated. As Marlene walked away, there was aloud knock on the bedroom door and all four boys scrambled into the room. "We wanted to help cheer Lily up too!" Gideon announced as he entered the room. "We could have our Lils sitting in her room all alone crying now could we?" Fabian finished, sitting on the bed.

"Now tell us what happened, Lils." Prompted Marlene. She was still sat next to the poster of Johnny Depp and stayed there throughout Lily's explanation of why she was so upset.

"I just…he annoys me so intensely!! He argued with me over my own decision! What right does he have to tell me what to do!! He is nothing! I don't know why I'm so upset over it, I really don't!! I'm sorry everyone. I'm sorry Edgar." She finished getting up and kissing soundly on the lips.

"Well." Said Gideon, laughing.

"We here," continued Fabian.

"That the Head students,"

"Have a very large,"

"And quite brilliant,"

"Swimming Pool!" they finished together. The group laughed, walking out of Lily's room and into the adjoining bathroom, Marlene and the twins running a head with screams of happiness and excitement.

XXXX

So, what do you think? I know that Lily and Edgar getting together is quite a shock, but i thought that it needed to be, it gave it from the perspective of James and Lily. Please review!! Cheers!


End file.
